


Tangled // Markson Rendition

by singlemom5evr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Disney, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemom5evr/pseuds/singlemom5evr
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is another fic that i’m planning on making because i feel like Mark and Jackson fit the prince and princess trope pretty well. i once made a Minsung (Minho and Jisung) version as well, but i didn’t like how it turned out so i ended up deleting the whole thing haha. i’ll hopefully upload when i have time, but yk schools an ass so yeah. i hope you guys enjoy!!


	2. Character Introduction

Mark Tuan  
\- Princess Rapunzel

Jackson Wang  
\- Flynn Rider 

Im Jaebeom  
\- King of Corona 

Park Jinyoung  
\- Queen of Corona 

Choi Youngjae  
\- Pascal 

BamBam  
\- Stabbington Brother 1

Kim Yugyeom  
\- Stabbington Brother 2

JYP 😒  
\- Mother Gothel 

\- Other JYP artist cameos (mostly Itzy, Stray Kids, Twice, and Day6)  
\- Milo as Maximus  
\- Jackson will be older than Mark for the purposes of this story ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

"Gather around boys and girls as I tell you the story of how I died"

"Jackson stop telling everyone you died, we all know that's not true" Mark interrupted.

Jackson was dumbfounded by Mark's sudden statement but continued anyways. "As I was saying, here's the story of how I died and how I met my beautiful husband." Jackson said winking at Mark. "19 years ago in the kingdom of Corona, there was a king, King Jaebeom and a queen, Queen Jinyoung, that was about to give birth to a boy named Mark Tuan.". "However, the Queen of Corona get fatally sick and was about to die if not treated immediately. The king not wanting to lose his spouse researched what could help this deadly illness and the only results that showed up was a single golden flower in a rainy humid environment.". "The king sent out his many guards to find this certain flower as he stayed with his spouse to give him as much support as possible.". "However, there was another person looking for this magical flower as well. Let's call him JYP, he will be important later. JYP found the flower first and sang a song that was able to make him young again.". "He basked in this glory of youth and was about to steal said flower until he heard voices. Too many voices that is.". "JYP quickly hid behind a bush and observed the castle guards take his flower away from him. He was angry, no, furious that his flower was stolen from him from his very eyes.". "He was going to get that flower back one way or another.". "Flash forward to a few days later where the Queen of Corona drank the flower that was brewed into a tea for convenience.". "The birth of their son went well and he was born with beautiful golden hair that made everyone jealous.". "Life was at peace! Everyone was happy! Until it wasn't...". "JYP tracked the palace's coordinates and was able to sneak in during the night to the baby's room.". "He saw how magnificent the hair was and excitedly cut it. Until it turned black into his hands.". "JYP was appalled, but it was too late, the guards already took note of an intruder in the palace and stormed after him.". "Not knowing what to do, JYP quickly kidnapped the child and ran away, far from the palace.". "The King and the Queen were devastated to find out that their child was taken, but were quickly comforted by Knight's Wonpil and Dowoon who were close friends with the royal family and were always there for them."

"Flash forward again to when Mark was at age 10. JYP quickly figured out that the only way to regain youth is to brush the boys hair while he sings the stupid song, so to always have this power by hand, JYP locked him in a tall tower with a hidden entrance he only knows.". "Of course JYP manipulated the young prince into thinking that he was his real father not knowing that there is an entire search party looking for the missing prince.". "You must remember Mark, the outside world is full of terrible, selfish people. So promise me that you'll never go out there?" JYP asked. "Yes father..." Mark replied. "Good boy" JYP said while patting the boys head full of luscious hair. "Already given up, the knights came back to the palace empty handed and the King was furious.". "How dare you come back to this palace with no sign of my son. What good are you if you can't find the one that is important to me??" King Jaebeom exploded. Knight Dowoon had to pull him away while Knight Wonpil comforted the Queen of any stress he might have received. "Night painted the palace sky and King Jaebeom was outside thinking what could've happened the day his son got kidnapped. However he saw a light behind him. He turned around and there stood Queen Jinyoung with a single lantern in his hand. There were no words initiated between the two, but they still knew what each were going to say anyways.". "Queen Jinyoung went next to King Jaebeom, held his hands and released the lantern together.". "It was now made a tradition to release a lantern on the young princes birthday hoping to create some guidance for him to return.". "Prince Mark however did not know those lanterns were for him and spent most of his birthdays looking at the window and giggling at the beautiful lanterns painting the sky.". 

"Flash forward one last time.". "Mark was just playing with his best friend Youngjae, who was a chameleon that could talk. They were playing a game of hide and go seek. Youngjae was the hider while Mark was the seeker. Mark was particularly amazing at this game and found Youngjae in less than 5 minutes.". "This is so not fair! I'm smaller than you!" Youngjae complained. "Get taller then." Mark giggled. Youngjae glared at him and spat "You know I can't... I'm literally a reptile.". "But that's what I love about you!!" Mark said swinging Youngjae in the air. Youngjae couldn't help but laugh for he was very infatuated with the boy and would protect him at all costs, even if he was a reptile. "Mark I'm back!". "Oh! That must be father!" Mark said. "He was right, he saw JYP emerge from the staircase and Youngjae immediately went into hiding for he couldn't find out that some talking reptile was talking to his son.". "So, uh father! You have any plans for tomorrow?" Mark asked. "Plans for tomorrow?? Why the only plans I have is me getting older and older!" JYP laughed. Mark pity laughed at well, but that was not what he was talking about. "Uhm no... I meant that my birthday is tomorrow! I'm turning the big 18! Isn't that exciting?..." Mark asked, kind of afraid of his fathers answer. "Birthday? No no no, you must be getting it all wrong, your birthday was last year. Why need to celebrate it again?" JYP said while looking in the mirror. "Ahaha that's the thing, birthdays usually come every year! So I have a specific request for this year?" Mark said awkwardly. JYP sighed, turned around to face his son and asked "What, do you want those expensive oil paints? You know we're on a budget Mark.". "Um no, thank you for those by the way, but I was wondering if I could see the floating lanterns? I mean I see them every year on my birthday, so it's like it was meant for me." Mark said looking out the tower window. "Now don't get narcissistic now. Those lanterns could be for anybody." JYP said getting annoyed. "I know... believe me I know, it's just that I've never been outside the tower and I want to see the outside world for once, and I want to see how the lanterns look up close.". JYP was very annoyed by now, but Mark didn't notice and kept rambling about these amazing lanterns. 

"ENOUGH" JYP exploded. Mark visibly flinched and Youngjae was about to as come out of hiding to defend Mark as he watched the whole situation go down. "I WANT TO DO THIS, I WANT TO DO THAT. WHY DON'T YOU JUST APPRECIATE THE LIFE I HAVE GIVEN YOU IN THIS TOWER." JYP yelled. Mark had tears pooling at the corners of his eyes which JYP noticed. He sighed and said "Great, now I'm the bad guy aren't I". "I'm sorry..... I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Mark said looking down. "It's alright" JYP said forcing Mark to look at him by pulling his chin. "Father knows best." JYP said again this time stroking Mark's hair. "I just don't get why you are antagonizing the outside world" Mark said pulling away. "Oh, Markie, Father knows best, listen to your father, life is scary and tough out there. With thieves, thugs, ruffians too oh why can't they just get jailed." JYP sang. "Snakes, spiders, poison ivy! Quicksand to quickly pull you in. Scary bugs and falling and drowning but it's alright father will protect you I swear!" JYP said stroking Mark's hair. "The darkness with no light! Lions, bears, and tigers! With your clumsy self I swear!" JYP sang knocking Mark down onto the floor. "Sweet, naive, and precious not ready to face the terrors of the outside there.". "Now promise me Mark that you'll never go outside or mention it ever again!" JYP practically yelled to which Mark nodded to. "Oh great, sweet Markie agrees, now help me, go and brush your hair." JYP mumbled concluding his song. "Um, if I can't see the lanterns, could I at least have the hazelnut soup you make? The good soup as I call it." Mark said laughing softly. "Well why that's just too much work." JYP said. "Kidding, anything for you dear." JYP joked as he brushed Mark's hair feeling younger already. "Thank you father." Mark mumbled. 

"Ah, now the best part of the story! This is where I come in!" Jackson exclaimed.

"No, no no no no no this can't be right!" Jackson exclaimed. "What is it now?" Yugyeom asked rolling his eyes. "They spelled my last name wrong!" Jackson cried while holding up a sign that said "WANTED: JACKSON WONG". "What's your last name anyways?" BamBam asked being cautious of his surroundings. "Wang, it's WANG" Jackson yelled. "Quiet you idiot, they're going to hear us." Yugyeom hissed slapping a hand over Jackson's mouth. Jackson mouthed sorry and the three were on their way to steal the prince's crown. There were finally at the palace and Yugyeom used the rope they brought and tied it around Jackson to lower him into the safe. Jackson tugged on the rope indicating that he got the crown and that Yugyeom and BamBam need to pull him up, but an alarm rang indicating that the crown belonging to the prince had been stolen. Jackson was already up when the guards burst into the safe and the trio were running for their lives. "You know, if I didn't know that the King and Queen had a prince, I would've thought they had a daughter because goddamn this crown is looking like a tiara." Jackson joked. "Shut up Wong and run." BamBam scoffed. "Wang, it's WANG" Jackson exclaimed catching up with the pair. They kept running until they were met with a dead end. You guys lift me up and I'll help you guys after. Being in a hurry, BamBam and Yugyeom agreed and lent an extra hand to Jackson. Jackson purposely kicked Yugyeom's eye before pulling himself up onto the hill. Yugyeom grunted because of this action, but was to distracted with the adrenaline of running away from guards. "Great, now help us up Wong." Yugyeom said. "First off, it's Wang and second off, no thanks" Jackson said before running in the opposite direction. BamBam and Yugyeom were appalled and Yugyeom yelled out "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WONG" as the duo got caught by the palace guards. Jackson kept running and running until he was met with a large tower, not wanting to be caught by the guards, he started climbing the stone and rocks that were misplaced with not a single thought in mind until he was met by a window. He quickly climbed through and was met by a scream.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house??!!" Mark exclaimed. Jackson was awestruck by the beautiful man in front of him. It was like time stopped right then and there as Jackson looked into the dark orbs that could hold the universe and all the stars in them, but he suddenly shook those thoughts out of his head as he realized the pretty boy was waiting for an answer. "Wait! Let me explain myself! My name is Jackson Wang and I stole something very valuable and now people are chasing after me, so I panicked and started climbing your tower house thing and that's how I ended up here! I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone was in here!!" Jackson pleaded. "Well you better get out before I make you." Mark said while grabbing a frying pan. "No! Please! I'll do anything but please just let me stay down here until I think it's safe to go down again!!" Jackson basically begged. "You heard him the first time, get out." Youngjae suddenly said appearing on Mark's shoulder. "D-did that chameleon just talk?" Jackson stuttered still afraid that he was going to get kicked out. Mark sighed, put his head in his hands for a second and looked back at Jackson. "I already asked you twice, but I guess since you're so persistent, I'll let you stay a while." Mark said softly with a small smile. "WHAT, Mark that is a complete stranger that you're letting into your house right now." Youngjae said trying to reason with Mark. "I know, but I'm sure he mean no harm Youngjae, besides living a life in a world like this out there can't be that easy don't you think." Mark said smiling to his best friend. "Oh thank you! I-" Jackson started. He got cut off because he tried to hold Mark's wrists and Mark got scared so he decided to hit him with the frying pan. "Oh no what have I done!?!" Mark exclaimed regretting his decisions and cursing his ability to get scared so easily. "Oh Mark! Father's home!!" JYP sang from the staircase of the tower. "Oh no! Youngjae what do I do??" Mark panicked. "Listen, I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so... don't worry, I'll distract JYP so you can get him in your closet or under your bed or something that can conceal his identity." Youngjae said. "Thank you!! What would I do without you Youngjae?!" Mark said already making a move on moving the thief into his closet. 

"Mark, was your door always locked?? Unlock it this instant! You know I don't like locked doors in this house." JYP said sternly. "C-Coming father! Just have to take care of something first!!" Mark stuttered out. "Take care of something? Mark are you hiding something from me?" JYP said jiggling the doorknob to get in. "I promise I will be there in one second father! I just made a mess while painting and I need to clean up!" Mark lied while finally shoving Jackson's unconscious body into his closet. "Mark Tuan unlock this door this instant or so help me!" JYP yelled getting frustrated. At that moment, Mark unlocked the door with a nervous smile on his face. "Finally, now I've come to tell you something." JYP said sitting on Mark's bed. That's when Mark noticed a satchel out of the corner of his eye which definitely did not belong to him. He got nervous and Youngjae, who was hiding in his normal spot, took a note of this and when JYP was distracted, he quickly pulled the satchel away. Mark made a mental note to thank Youngjae later. "Um, yes father, what is it that you want to tell me??" Mark said with a nervous cough. "Well I luckily found some parsnips, but they are a bit far away, meaning that if you want me to make your hazelnut soup, you would have to be alone for a while." JYP said while facing his "son". "Ah, well, that's alright father! I can just paint the nights away!" Mark said awkwardly. "Mark, is there something bothering you, you seem a bit... tense." JYP said while brushing Mark's hair. "NOPE, NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL." Mark shouted. JYP was appalled by the sudden shouting. "Uh, alright, whatever you say... but don't yell again.". Mark just nodded quickly in response as JYP stood up from the bed and was heading towards the door

"When are you leaving?" Mark asked his father. "Right now" JYP said casually. Mark was taken aback, but didn't question it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Remember that I love you, and do not leave this tower while I'm gone." JYP said sternly on the last part while putting on a black cloak. "Yeah, love you too..." Mark coughed out again, still nervous about his father finding out the human he knocked out in his closet. Once JYP left, Mark quickly ran to his closet to catch the mysterious thief if he falls, but to his surprise, he woke up. "He loves you huh" Jackson said while smirking. "Be quiet, it could've been really dangerous for you and me if he found out you were here." Mark sighed not wanting to deal with this mess. "Tell me why you can't leave this tower again?" Jackson asked. Mark rolled his eyes. "Father said the world is too dangerous for a person like me to be in" Mark said. "I find that a bit ridiculous. Just go outside if you want to go outside." Jackson said obliviously. "It's not that easy... and where did this sudden attitude come from, I thought you were scared of me and Youngjae." Mark sighed. "Hey, stuff changes. Once I get to know a person, my personality flips the switch." Jackson laughed. He instantly frowned when he didn't get a reply. "Hey.. sorry if I said something wrong.. Are you okay?" Jackson asked Mark who was looking outside the tower window. "Oh, sorry for worrying you. I'm alright, I just wish that I could go outside for once." Mark said smiling softly at Jackson. Jackson felt something different. He felt something he's never felt before all because of this one man.

He felt euphoric and felt the need to protect Mark and that smile at all costs. 

"Oh! I totally forgot, you introduced yourself but I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Mark Tuan." Mark said with another smile. Jackson smiled as well and nodded not wanting to stutter out a response and embarrass himself because damn this boy's smile is adorable. It was silent for a few moments until Jackson suddenly spoke up. "Hey, I'll make a deal with you.". "Go on?" Mark said intrigued. "If you promise me that you'll never tell anyone what I stole, I'll take you outside." Jackson said. "REALLY?! I mean really?" Mark asked. Jackson nodded in response. "DEAL! PLEASE JUST TAKE ME OUTSIDE." Mark basically yelled. "Damn alright, is there something you wanted to do that you couldn't do in the first place? Why are you so excited?" Jackson said chuckling. "Oh, it's just that, I've been wanting to see these floating lanterns forever since I was a kid because the people in charge always seem to release them on my birthday. Sorry if I startled you with my yelling." Mark said embarrassed. "Nah, I get it. Where's your bathroom by the way? I want to empty my bladder before we head out." Jackson said standing up. "Walk straight and then 3rd door to your left." Mark said still a bit embarrassed from the previous incident. Jackson muttered a small thank you before heading to the door. Mark took this time to see what was in Jackson's satchel that was so important to him. He took the bag from Youngjae who just smiled at him and pulled out the object.

It was the most beautiful looking crown he's ever seen. 

Curious, he put it on and brushed some of his hair so he could see clearly. Mark felt a weird sensation in his stomach, like a strong sense of dejavu hurdling at him all at once. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Jackson returned from the bathroom. He quickly turned around after noticing his reflection and starting apologizing like a maniac. "I'm sorry!! I'm so so sorry! I was just curious!! I will never do it again." Mark said shoving the crown back into it's satchel. "Hey, calm down, you were just curious. It's fine, you look strangely natural in it anyways." Jackson said grabbing the satchel back with a neutral expression Mark couldn't read. Mark felt extremely guilty even after Jackson said it was alright, but that feeling went away when Jackson asked if he was ready with a smile on his face. Mark instantly nodded and Jackson just climbed his way down the same way he got up and Mark decided to just use his hair since that was the easiest way for him. Everything was going fine until Mark reached the bottom. He was skeptical to put his feet down at first and just dangled an inch off the ground, but Jackson's reassuring smile made him realize that there was no danger and he put both of his feet down. The soft, dewy grass felt nice at the bottom of his feet and was warm. It was a feeling Mark never felt before. "Here, take these, these are extra shoes I carry in case something happens to the ones I'm wearing." Jackson said pulling the shoes out from his satchel. Mark looked a bit confused and Jackson sighed. "You never put shoes on have you.". Mark shook his head and Jackson just told him to sit down. Jackson carefully put the shoes on Mark's feet. The shoes were a bit too big, but Jackson still made it fit nonetheless. 

They both stared into each others eyes after Jackson looked up from tying the shoes until Mark broke it with a small thank you. Jackson just said no problem and the two just stood there in silence for a while. "I'm assuming we have to wait a while for the lanterns to actually show up right? Because they don't show up until I'm assuming night time?" Jackson asked. Mark nodded and said "It all depends on what time they release them, last year it was 9 pm, the year before that was 10 pm. Hopefully it isn't too late because father said he'll return in 3 days. "Hmm, I see. Hey while we're waiting I have an idea on where we could wait." Jackson said enthusiastically. "And that is?" Mark questioned. 

"The organic cafeteria!" Jackson said.


End file.
